Dylan
"Gimme that money baby" -Dylan Intro Dylan Melvin Goldberg Jr. is the younger brother of Vishesh and also a member of The Degenerate Humans Podcast. He dated Conner Tiffany Wong-Kim for 2 years. He first appeared in The Degenerate Humans Podcast Part 2- Finding our anime waifu like the thugs we are. He is half black and half polish. He and Vishesh are half-brothers and they share the same father- Dylan Goldberg Sr. Personality Dylan is a loyal friend/follower of Vishesh. Early Life Growing up Dylan was the favorite child of his family. He started off as Vishesh's stuntman, but later due to height issues he was replaced by Karan Brar and became Vishesh's cameraman. Since than, he has become an important member in the Degenerate Humans Podcast. He later befriended Abinab Kumar Shrestha, but after he got into a relationship with Conner they stopped talking. Career Dylan was sick for part one of the Degenerate humans Podcast. Before the podcast he had made vine compilations. He acts as a main character for the first season of the podcast, but for season 2 he plays a supporting role. He does not have a Youtube Channel The Degenerate Humans Podcast (Aug 2017-Oct 2017) Dylan appeared in 4 out of 5 parts of the podcast and missed the first one due to unknown issues. Rebooting the Podcast (Dec 2017-) Dylan has so far appeared in 5 parts of the podcast, but ever since Dorje's departure from the series after season 1, Dylan has moved into a more supporting role. Rapping Career (2018-) Dylan was set to rap in Conner's Keversez Disstrack, but didn't due to unknown issues. However, it has been confirmed by Conner that Dylan will rap in at least one of the Fight For Freedom Songs. He however, has not made a song of his own. Relationships Conner and Dylan Conner and Dylan are also shown to be close friends from the Degenerate Humans Podcast Season 1 Episode 2. Together they are righting a disstrack against fellow podcast member Kevin Goldberg (also Dylan's Brother) and because of this have put the podcast on hold. Shortly after though they broke up, but are still friends to this day. Vishesh and Dylan Vishesh and Dylan are shown to be very close. This is due to the fact that they have hung out ever since they were young (because they are brothers). In the Podcast it is shown that they like to joke around a lot. Dylan and Dorje Dylan and Dorje don't really interact much, but when they do they seem to be close friends. Dylan and Abinab Dylan and Abinab are close friends. Dylan and Mateus Dylan and Mateus have never interacted on screen so it can be assumed that they've never met. Awards and Nominations Quotes "Gimme that money baby" "Wow" Trivia -Possibly black -He has glasses. -He is the favorite child -Dylan is named after his father who was named after his father -In Part 8 of the Podcast Conner reveals that Dylan is a Mariners fan which leads most to believe that he is from Washington -A fan of baseball Featured Videos -The Degenerate Humans Podcast Part 2- Finding our anime waifu like the thugs we are -The Degenerate Humans Podcast Part 3 -The Degenerate Humans Podcast Part 4- Connor Mc The Degenerate Humans Podcast Part 5- NEVER The Degenerate Humans Podcast Part 7- I was force to make this